The Cheonsa Coven
by mangaratoe
Summary: Old Coven, New Story


**THE CHEONSA COVEN**

"**Introducing Their Family"**

Leeteuk

Nama Asli : Park Jung Soo

Nama Barat : Dennis Park

Lahir : 1553

Jadi Vampire : 1581

Asal : Cheonan, South Korea

Hobi : Mengoleksi benda berwarna putih

Keistimewaan : Memproyeksikan pikiran pada yang lain, membuat suasana sesuai keinginannya (namun jarang dipakai karena dia belum menyadarinya), pengasih

Leeteuk merupakan seorang sarjana di masa dinasti Joseon. Saat berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian Leeteuk kena gigitan vampire lapar dan berubah jadi vampire. Dia merupakan orang yang penyayang, berhati lembut , dan gampang menangis. Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya menganggapnya lebih cocok menjadi malaikat daripada vampire. Maka dari itu klannya disebut Cheonsa.

Leeteuk selalu merasa bersalah karena telah meminum darah manusia dan membunuhnya. Tapi seiring jaman berganti dia menemukan cara untuk bertahan dengan meminum darah manusia yang telah didonorkan. Makanannya tetap terpenuhi tanpa dia harus membunuh manusia.

Heechul

Nama Asli : Kim Hee Chul

Nama Barat : Casey Kim

Lahir : 1612

Jadi Vampire : 1640

Asal : Seoul, South Korea

Hobi : Membuat games aneh, narsis, suka berkaca

Keistimewaan : Mampu mendeteksi kebenaran, jadi dia tahu kalau sedang dibohongi.

Heechul mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan juga cantik. Heechul manusia merupakan putra seorang pejabat. Dia merupakan orang pertama yang diubah Leeteuk menjadi vampire. Heechul vampire memiliki pergaulan yang luas. Dia banyak mempunyai teman vampire di seluruh dunia.

Temperamennya jahil dan sedikit kasar. Dia menyukai darah golongan AB sebagai makanan. Dia juga tidak pernah lepas dari kaca yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Heechul dulu kabur karena tidak mau dijodohkan, apesnya dia bertemu perampok dan dilukai. Saat itulah Leeteuk menolongnya.

Hankyung

Nama Asli : Tan Hangeng

Nama Barat : Joshua Tan

Lahir : 1641

Jadi Vampire : 1669

Asal : Beijing, China

Hobi : Memasak (walau tidak pernah dimakan tentunya)

Keistimewaan : Melihat masa depan

Hankyung/Hangeng merupakan prajurit kerajaan China. Dia ditemukan Heechul karena kapal yang ditumpanginya menabrak karang dan terdampar. Di keadaan kritis Heechul membawanya pada Leeteuk untuk diubah.

Sejak saat itu Heechul dan Hankyung menjadi sahabat baik. Heechul yang mengajarinya bicara dalam bahasa Korea untuk pertama kali. Selebihnya ingatannya saat menjadi manusia kabur. Hankyung merupakan salah satu yang mempunyai hati paling lembut.

Yesung

Nama Asli : Kim Jong Woon

Nama Barat : Jerome Kim

Lahir : 1699

Jadi Vampire : 1725

Asal : Chuncheon, South Korea

Hobi : Nonton film, sepak bola

Keistimewaan : Mampu menyakiti banyak orang dengan hanya menatapnya saja, mempengaruhi dan mengatur mimpi sesuai kehendaknya.

Yesung sangat imut, dia sering dikira pemuda berusia 20 tahunan, padahal dia bertransformasi di usia 26 tahun. Karena itu saat kuliah dia satu tingkat dengan Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun yang notabene paling muda. Dia mempunyai tangan kecil dan kepala besar.

Dibalik wajah imutnya dia merupakan vampire terkejam di klan Cheonsa. Selain itu dia juga misterius. Yesung manusia merupakan putra dari seorang menteri di jaman Joseon. Leeteuk menyelamatkannya yang terluka karena keluarganya dibantai. Walau kejam pada musuh tapi dia mempunyai hati yang hangat pada saudaranya yang lain. Sama seperti Heechul, Yesung sangat menyukai darah AB.

Kangin

Nama Asli : Kim Young Woon

Nama Barat : Jordan Kim

Lahir : 1705

Jadi Vampire : 1730

Asal : Seoul, South Korea

Hobi : Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kekuatan fisik

Keistimewaan : Vampire paling kuat dan paling cepat.

Kangin manusia adalah seorang komandan pasukan istana. Leeteuk menyelamatkannya yang terluka karena serangan musuh. Dia sering merasa menjadi yang paling tampan. Tugasnya adalah mendisiplinkan anggota klan.

Kangin dikenal sebagai biang onar dan mudah marah. Selain itu dia mempunyai sifat yang sedikit ceroboh dan konyol. Kangin sangat setia dengan klan Cheonsa, dia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran klan lain yang mengajaknya bergabung.

Shindong

Nama Asli : Shin Dong Hee

Nama Barat : Matthew Shin

Lahir : 1766

Jadi Vampire : 1791

Asal : Daegu, South Korea

Hobi : Fotografi

Keistimewaan : Mengeluarkan listrik dari sekujur tubuhnya, efektif untuk pertahanan diri.

Shindong mempunyai tubuh yang gemuk. Itu menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya vampire gemuk di dunia, dan dia bangga akan hal itu. Shindong salah satu penghidup suasana. Shindong manusia adalah seorang seniman dulunya.

Leeteuk mengubah Shindong ketika ada suatu wabah penyakit. Shindong adalah vampire yang suka melucu, Shindong juga merupakan salah satu pelindung klan terkuat selain Yesung, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun. Dia suka semua jenis golongan darah.

Sungmin

Nama Asli : Lee Sung Min

Nama Barat : Vincent Lee

Lahir : 1832

Jadi Vampire : 1856

Asal : Boryeong, South Korea

Hobi : Mengoleksi benda warna pink, main gitar

Keistimewaan : Kuat, mematikan indra musuh.

Semasa menjadi manusia Sungmin merupakan putra sulung seorang tuan tanah yang kaya raya. Wajahnya penuh aegyo, namun dibalik wajah aegyonya itu dia cukup berbahaya dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia biasa bersikap baik, tapi ketika marah hampir sama kejamnya dengan Yesung. Dia juga tidak kenal kompromi.

Sama seperti Shindong, Sungmin ditolong Leeteuk ketika dia kena sebuah wabah penyakit. Sejak jadi manusia dia sudah mempunyai ilmu beladiri tingkat tinggi. Dia mempunyai sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menampung benda-benda berwarna pinknya.

Eunhyuk

Nama Asli : Lee Hyuk Jae

Nama Barat : Spencer Lee

Lahir : 1838

Jadi Vampire : 1862

Asal : Gwangju, South Korea

Hobi : Traveling

Keistimewaan : Perisai serangan supranatural

Eunhyuk adalah vampire klan Cheonsa yang paling rapi. Selain itu dia mempunyai kepribadian polos yang membuatnya sering ditipu oleh yang lainnya. Semasa menjadi manusia dia cukup cengeng. Dia suka melakukan traveling sendirian tanpa yang lainnya.

Dia diubah Leeteuk yang melihatnya hampir mati karena tersesat. Dia dikenal baik hati dan ramah. Eunhyuk lah yang paling bisa bergaul dengan manusia alias dia yang paling bisa menahan diri.

Siwon

Nama Asli : Choi Si Won

Nama Barat : Andrew Choi

Lahir : 1843

Jadi Vampire : 1867

Asal : Incheon, South Korea

Hobi : Mengoleksi mobil, otomotif

Keistimewaan : Membaca pikiran, vampire paling tampan

Siwon manusia adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan kaya raya. Siwon suka membaca koran bahasa Inggris. Saat menjadi manusia dia juga termasuk ahli beladiri hebat. Dia mempunyai pembawaan cool dan tingkah laku bak pangeran. Larinya juga sangat cepat.

Dia ditemukan Leeteuk dalam keadaan sekarat tertusuk pedang. Keluarganya juga habis dibantai oleh perampok. Awalnya dia mengira Leeteuk adalah malaikat maut yang menjemputnya. Dia juga mempunyai lesung pipi sama seperti Leeteuk.

Donghae

Nama Asli : Lee Dong Hae

Nama Barat : Aiden Lee

Lahir : 1855

Jadi Vampire : 1879

Asal : Mokpo, South Korea

Hobi : Nonton film, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ikan

Keistimewaan : Pelacak yang hebat

Donghae sedikit childish. Sifatnya yang polos kadang membuat yang lainnya sebal dan sedikit kualahan. Dia juga memiliki hati yang lembut. Leeteuk bahkan menganggap Donghae sebagai anaknya sendiri. Donghae manusia dan vampire pemalu.

Dia diselamatkan dan diubah Leeteuk saat rumahnya kebakaran. Ibu Donghae yang meminta Leeteuk untuk menyelamatkan putranya. Donghae sangat menyukai anak kecil juga, dia sama seperti Leeteuk sangat menyukai darah A.

Ryeowook

Nama Asli : Kim Ryeo Wook

Nama Barat : Nathan Kim

Lahir : 1879

Jadi Vampire : 1902

Asal : Boryeong, South Korea

Hobi : Main piano, mengoleksi benda bernuansa jerapah

Keistimewaan : Mengetahui sejarah benda hanya dengan menyentuhnya

Ryeowook manusia dulunya hobi memasak. Tapi setelah menjadi vampire dia yang bertugas memantau pasokan makanan klan, dan dia sangat senang menjalaninya. Dia juga berwajah imut dan bertubuh paling kecil.

Ryeowook manusia hampir mati karena diserang harimau, untung Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang datang langsung membawanya pada Leeteuk untuk diselamatkan. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk daftar dongsaeng kesayangan.

Kibum

Nama Asli : Kim Ki Bum

Nama Barat : Brian Trevor Kim

Lahir : 1882

Jadi Vampire : 1905

Asal : Gwangju, South Korea

Hobi : Mencari ilmu

Keistimewaan : Melihat masa lalu

Kibum manusia dulunya adalah sarjana yang sangat pintar. Dia adalah sosok yang pendiam dan cenderung serius. Tapi ketika tersenyum dia memiliki killer smile. Walaupun dia tak banyak bicara tapi dia selalu mendukung Cheonsa. Tapi terkadang dia juga bisa sangat iseng.

Saat malam Kibum yang sedang berjalan diserang vampire lapar, tapi kemudian Heechul dan Hankyung menolongnya dan membawanya pada Leeteuk untuk diubah. Selama ini Kibumlah yang paling semangat menempuh pendidikan. Dia sekolah berkali-kali untuk itu.

Kyuhyun

Nama Asli : Cho Kyu Hyun

Nama Barat : Marcus Cho

Lahir : 1901

Jadi Vampire : 1922

Asal : Seoul, South Korea

Hobi : Main games

Keistimewaan : Membakar apapun yang dia inginkan dengan pandangan matanya. Imun terhadap sebagian besar kekuatan supranatural walau dia bukan perisai.

Kyuhyun merupakan yang paling kecil dan kesayangan semua Hyungnya. Dia kadang bertingkah sangat manja. Dia mempunyai julukan bocah setan, karena sifat jahil dan tidak sopannya. Heechul pernah mengatakan bahwa dia lebih cocok jadi iblis daripada vampire.

Kyuhyun manusia yatim piatu, dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Leeteuk mengubahnya setelah menyelamatkannya dari manusia yang ingin membunuhnya. Ingatan masa lalu Kyuhyun juga kabur, dia juga tidak tahu asal-usulnya sebelum berada di panti asuhan. Leeteuk berusaha keras menyembunyikannya dari Arnold dan vampire lain.

Setelah itu mari membahas 2 sepupu klan Cheonsa, mereka adalah vampire China yang sudah mengikat diri menjadi saudara dengan klan Cheonsa. Asal kalian tahu, mereka sama istimewanya dengan The Cheonsa,

Zhoumi

Nama Asli : Zhou Mi

Lahir : 1789

Jadi Vampire : 1814

Asal : Wuhan, China

Hobi : Shopping, travelling

Keistimewaan : Mengendalikan benda mati

Zhoumi manusia adalah putra bangsawan China. Dia bertemu Leeteuk pada sebuah peristiwa, sejak itu dia dan Henry berkomitmen untuk bersaudara dengan klan Cheonsa. Zhoumi diklaim sebagai vampire paling fashionista, selera modenya sangat baik.

Zhoumi sampai sekarang tidak pernah tahu siapa yang telah mengubahnya. Awalnya dia hanya vampire nomadden yang selalu berpindah-pindah. Suatu hari dia bertemu Henry dan memutuskan menjadi kelompok.

Henry

Nama Asli : Liu Xian Hua

Nama Barat : Henry Lau

Lahir : 1899

Jadi Vampire : 1921

Asal : Sichuan, China

Hobi : Main Biola

Keistimewaan : Mempengaruhi pikiran

Henry manusia merupakan putra pejabat pemerintahan China. Dia diubah oleh seorang vampire lapar, karena tidak ingin melukai keluarganya dia menyingkir dan mengasingkan diri di tengah hutan. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan bergabung dengannya.

Henry mempunyai pipi yang bulat seperti kue mochi yang membuatnya sangat menggemaskan. Dia juga suka travelling sama seperti Zhoumi. Henry dan Zhoumi sering berkunjung ke tempat klan Cheonsa.

**-SEEYOU-**

**Ada yang masih ingat sama FF ini? Karena saya gak puas sama yang lama maka saya edit lagi semua. Tapi saya bakal update lebih duluan di wordpress….. Chapter 1 sudah ada di wordpress…. Maafkan saya ^^Semoga perbaikannya lebih bias diterima. **


End file.
